


What an Angel Wants

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Grace Sharing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Puppies, guinea pigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Gabriel neglect to tell their mates that once an angel finds a mate, they share their Grace. They ignored this, because in order for the each of them to bond, they had to put their Grace in their humans souls. But apparently, they still need to share their Grace. <br/>Sam and Dean take the task, but in doing so, their mates become human for about a week and the Winchester brothers find that the Angels each want something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What an Angel Wants

The Angels were flying down from Heaven when they felt it. Pain seared in both of their Grace. It was white hot and raw. 

Castiel and Gabriel knew that they would not be able to make it to Dean and Sam at the rate they were going. No, they were not dying, but it hurt like a bitch. They landed in the hills of Pennsylvania. 

"Brother," Cas moaned, "I have heard of this, but-"

"I didn't think we would have to as well-"

"How will they survive. They cannot contain that much Grace in them, they will die if we do that." Gabriel knew that the younger angel was right. But if they did not swap out their Grace and give it to the humans, they too would die. 

"We would need something to contain the energy." Cas offered. The pain was not as bad when the two of them were not flying. But they could feel the throbbing in their wings. Sam once described to Cas that when a human broke a bone, they could feel their heart bead in the wound. Cas thought that it was just a figment of Sam's imagination.

How wrong he was.  _I should really trust Sam._ He thought to himself.

"Cas that is a brilliant idea." Gabriel interrupted. Gabriel drew a symbol on the ground. He then began to chant in Latin. Cas watched as fire erupted from the symbol on the ground. 

"You have a lot of nerve,  _Loki."_ A voice said from behind them. Both of the angels turned around. There was a tanned man, covered in soot. He wore all black clothes, around the front of his thighs was a tightly woven leather. On his shoulder was a forge and hammer pendent.

"I know that our religions have had their...disagreements." Gabriel offered lightly.

"The Norse and the Romans were separated by many years, but the  _Christians-_  " The god stood their glaring at Cas. Gabriel followed his gaze and stepped in front of his little brother. It would not be good for the god and the Archangel to fight, especially since he was powering out. The god surprised them when he said,

"I must say I am impressed. What do you need of me Gabriel. I do owe you a favor ever since the sixteenth." Gabriel laughed at that memory, the good days. 

Cas could feel his wings beginning to burn. His knees gave way when they popped onto this dimension. Gabriel rushed to his brothers side. Vulcan took a hesitant step to the angels. 

"You need me to control your Grace." He offered.

"Yes-" Gabriel said in a strained voice. He could feel the throbbing beginning in his wings now. "Vulcan, we need two. One for each. An amulet." He said. Vulcan looked at the two angels on the ground.

"My sisters need to be here." Vulcan said in a hushed tone, more to himself than to the angels. Vulcan stood and began to chant in Latin. An owl flew in, as it landed a woman stood.

"I see." She said. Gabriel would not be able to fight two Roman gods in his current state. And if he pissed off this goddess, he would be dead in a second. This goddess was built like a man, but had all of the sexual figures of a woman.

"Hello Minerva." Gabriel said looking at the ground. He was in pain, but his brother was not going to be able to hold at the seems for much longer. Then another appeared, from the moonlight. She was ghostly pale and had brown hair. She was clothed in a white and green dress. She had a bow drawn. 

"Vesta." Cas whimpered. The gods ignored the angels on the ground and spoke to each other in hushed Latin. They came to an agreement. Minerva stepped to the angels first.

"I shall need a feather from your wings. The feathers have a link of the warriors inside of you. It will be the material that Vulcan shall use to make your amulets." Figures that the only warrior goddess would be able to touch the Warriors of God's wings. Gabriel nodded and shed his wings. The goddess knelt down to Castiel first.

"At ease, warrior." She said as she plucked a black feather from the young angel. She said and did the same to Gabriel. To the angels, it felt like a violation, no one should be able to touch an angels wings other than trusted siblings and mates. Minerva handed the gold and black feathers to Vulcan, then flew away without another word. Vulcan looked down at the two angels and said,

"I leave you in my sisters care until I return." Vesta began to pick up the angels, one in each hand, leaning heavily on her. "I shall return quickly." And he was gone.

"Come now." Vesta said calmly. She opened up a channel of energy to leave this place. It was much like when an angel went to take off. Cas watched as the energy from the moon reflected in her core. She did not fly like angels, but she transported them to a cottage.

She carried each of them in and placed them on one of the couches. She walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a jug.

"Can angels drink ambrosia?" She asked calmly. Cas wasn't paying attention anymore, so deep in his pain.

"Are you trying to get us to drink away the pain." Gabriel labored. He was beginning to shake.

"No. But for us, it can dull pain, much like morphine to the humans." She put the jug down and grabbed two bottles of water and two wash cloths.  She dipped one of the clothes in the hot water and patted down Cas's face. She then turned and did the same to Gabriel. 

"Can you tell me why this has happened to you?" She squeezed the towel in her hands and placed it on Gabriel's neck, trying to cool him. As she prepared the same for Cas, Gabriel shook his head, the pain was covering up his words.

"I can understand that." Vesta said calmly. She got up and grabbed two bottles of water and two bags of ice. She uncapped each bottle and held it to Gabriel's lips. While he did not need the water, it was appreciated. 

"Why are you helping us?" Cas croaked. She smiled sweetly as she helped the young angel to drink. 

"Because you need it. I am the goddess of the hearth. I care not who or what you are, but you need help, so why should I withhold that help I can freely give?" She did not expect an answer. She stood and walked through a door. It was then that Cas realized that they had not hidden their wings. He tried to pull them back, but his wings shouted in response to the pain.

"Do not harm yourself." Vesta was back, carrying a blanket. She placed a bag of ice on each of the angel's shoulders. She draped a blanket over the two of them and smiled. "I can understand the desire to hid them, but I can see that it is causing you pain. You need your mates to be here." She smiled at the looks she received. "I can see that you are both mated to the Winchesters. They are great men from what I here. When my brother returns, I shall take you to them and make sure you are in their care before I leave."

Vesta took care of the angels for another fifteen minutes before Vulcan returned. 

"It was difficult to mold the single feather into a container that can control you energy, but I managed." Vulcan said handing over two necklaces. 

Castiel's was smaller than Gabriel's, but it held just as much power. The amulets were hollow inside. Cas's had a black bottom and top to it. Gabriel's was of a simillar design but the stop top was golden. 

"The chain around the pendant is made of sacred iron. And the glass is holy." He explained looking sheepish. Gabriel inspected the glass and gave a strained smile.

"You went to a Christian chapel, stole glass and then got a holy Father to bless the iron?" Vulcan nodded shyly.

"Thank you for your service, Vulcan. And thank you for the hospitality and the healing Vesta." Gabriel said weakly. Cas nodded to both of them, wings shaking in pain.

"Allow me to take you home." Vesta said quietly. Gabriel only nodded to her. She reached around the two angels with caution, avoiding their wings. "Guide me." she asked. Gabriel thought of the apartment that he and Sam stayed in. Normally Cas and Dean were in the bunker. The bunker was a home to the Winchesters, but more often than not Sam stayed with Gabriel in his safe haven. Vesta nodded when she received the image. She closed her eyes. 

Gabriel felt the wind whip around him. It was different from flying. When an angel flew they shot up and to their destination, hence shooting stars. But Vesta moved between the limbo of the world. When the goddess and the angels opened their eyes they were in front of the apartment door. 

"This is as far as I can take you, angels. You have warded this place against everything except the four of you." She explained. She managed to free one of her hands holding Gabriel up and knocked politly. They waited.

The door opened. Sam looked at the two angels and took them without hesitation from the goddess. Vesta smiled when she saw the dedication of the younger hunter. Sam helped/dragged the angels to the nearest couch. He was about to say thanks, but when he turned, the goddess was gone.

"Get." Cas muttered. He was getting paler by the minute. "Dean." Sam nodded and willed the key to himself. He found that he could think of certain people and then he would appear to them. He ran to the door, thought of Dean and then barreled through it. 

Dean was in the bunker kitchen when Sam sprinted through a closet.

"Jesus-"

"No time." Sam grabbed Dean's hand and ran through the still open door to the apartment. Dean, not one to ignore that face, ran with as much speed as Sam. 

They were back in a matter of seconds. 

Dean gasped at the sight of Cas and Gabriel. They looked to be in immense pain. 

"What the-" Dean started to curse.

"No time-" Cas said. Then both of the angels threw their heads up and screamed in Enochian.

Two strands of pure white light flowed out of their entire bodies, it leaked from every pore that they had on their skin. It floated for a moment and then swan-dived into the Grace containers. Both of the angels capped their lids and launched themselves forward. 

Shocked by the sudden attack, they stumbled , but the chains attached themselves around the hunters. Cas flopped back onto the couch, followed by Gabriel. 

The Winchesters looked at the glowing amulets on their necks. 

"Its your Grace, isn't it?" Sam asked looking at Gabriel. He nodded before saying,

"When an angel gets a mate...they share their Grace with each other...we did not think that...you could since you were human...but you had to...Vulcan helped."

"Vulcan? God of the Forge?" Sam asked.

"One and only." Gabriel muttered. 

"You will have to wear that for a week." Cas offered. "We don't have to do the same with your souls... since we have the bond..."

"So this is a one way street?" Dean asked to his mate. Cas nodded.

"We will be humans for a week." Cas muttered.

"Then why do your wings show?" Sam questioned. Gabriel looked at the younger angel and then himself. Turns out he still had them. Strange.

"I don't know. But we will-"

"Sleep" Cas ended. Sam rolled his eyes and picked up Gabriel and lead him to the room. Dean did the same, but when he began to go left to a spare room, Cas cried out,

"Can't separate us."

"Why? Cas you need to sleep-"

"Did your younger brother sleep with you when he was frightened? Dean angels, when bonded and are like this, do not stay near their mates all the time. It is a test of the mating bond. They go to their siblings." Dean was about to say something, pull Cas away, but Cas looked at his older brother like he was a lifeline. Dean could remember Sam giving him that look when he was younger and got nightmares. 

Dean kissed his angel on the forehead and guided him to Gabriel. Gabriel was on the bed, wings twitching. Cas climbed under the covers and the tips of their wings touched. The Winchesters watched, studied, their mates, waiting to see if anything would happen. But nothing did. The angels breathing steadied and they were asleep. 

"Come on, Dean. Let them sleep it off." Sam said. Dean cast on last look to his mate before he shut the door. 

*

A day past and the angels were still asleep. Dean fell asleep and kept thinking of the stupidest of things. He wondered why the grass was green, why bees were going extinct and why he only ate burgers and pie. 

Sam was eating nothing but candy. He tried to eat a salad, but ended up spitting half of it out. 

"I think the Grace is doing this. We are becoming a fragment of them." Sam offered. Dean was still thinking of the dumbest thing. He never thought of anything like this, but he wanted one. He was worried about what he would think if he ended up doing it. Oh hell, he wanted one, so badly. And not just one, but a bunch. Six was a solid number. 

"Dean." Sam said with authority. Dean jerked his head and tilted it in a silent question. "Wow. You look just like Cas." Dean gave a bitch face and looked at the ground.

"Sammy. Do you have any cravings?" Sam raised his eyebrows as he put a lollipop in his mouth. 

"Just one." Sam said quietly. 

"What is it?" Sam looked at his hands and said,

"I really, really want a Dalmatian puppy." Dean laughed loudly, but then muffled his laughter when he remembered that his mate was still sleeping. "Sorry but I think that it is Gabriel who really wants one, but he doesn't want to upset me. I think that whatever we crave is what they crave. There has to be something that you, or rather Cas, wants."

Dean smirked and said,

"He really wants Guinea Pigs." Sam laughed silently and said,

"Why not."

"Because we are hunters, we don't have the time to take care of animals."

"But Gabriel has Max, he is just helping Penny out for another week. Max does everything himself, he has a bowl that fills itself with food and water. I'm sure that if you ask, Gabriel will hook you up with a self feeding thing for a guinea pig." Dean considered this, sighed and said,

"Okay."

*

The Winchesters spent day two and three researching things for their new animals. Sam called up Penny and asked if she knew any good Dalmatian breeders after he explained the situation. She didn't know any off of the top of her head, but she gave him a number and told him that if Max was to accept the dog, then Max must be with Sam when he picks up the Dalmatian. 

Sam called one of the breeders and asked if he could come over on the fourth day. The breeder seemed happy to help him. 

Dean spent hours researching everything about Guinea Pigs. From the right shavings to use, to the play pens.

The angels were still in the bedrooms, only coming out to get food. Once the food was taken from the fridge, they retreated to the shared room. Sam and Dean checked on them every two hours. They were always sleeping. Must have been the shock to the system, Dean offered. 

Day four came and Dean took one of the keys and thought of a Petco.

Dean went all out. He did not have the Impala with him so getting the stuff to Sam's house was awkward. Dean bought a large play house, a roam house, eight bags of fiber shavings, guinea pig food, toy logs, water bottles and a large hamster ball. Sam's house was just a transport. He took his key out and then thought of the bunker. 

He looked around the bunker and trying to find the right room. He ended up destroying the room next to his and Cas's. There was no ideal room to house many guinea pigs. So he improvised. 

He re-wired the sockets and then covered them with plaster and a coat of sky blue paint. Yes, Dean Winchester painted a room for the guinea pigs. He noted that the floor was cold too. He thought about a solution for that for thirty minutes before he remembered that there was a large set of heavy mats in one of the bunker rooms. It took him about ten minutes to find them and an hour to install them properly. 

"The things I do for this angel..." He smiled. He installed the large cage, shavings, water and all. He was going to set up the run cage, but thought against it since there were rubber mats on the ground. 

*

Sam talked to the breeder and picked out a Dalmatian puppy that he and Max both liked. He asked the for the puppy to be put on hold for him. She agreed happily. Max seemed wary of the puppies at first but when the one puppy engaged in a play fight, Max warmed up to them. Sam knew the right puppy for Gabriel the moment that he was appeared. Max was near the stairs, playing with another puppy when one jumped from the stairs onto Max. 

Max yelped in surprise at the attack. The dog and the puppy stood off. The puppy howled at Max, then charged.  The woman picked up the puppy and placed a blue zip collar on him with Sam's name and phone number. 

The woman explained that part of adopting the puppy was that he had to be neutered. Sam smiled and agreed to the terms of the agreement. 

Sam took Max back to Penny's. He was surprised to find Dean was there. 

"Hey Sam." She greeted with joy. 

"Hey Penny. How is college?" She smiled and scratched Max.

"Really good. Max is helping a lot. I am soaring with ease through the equine bit." 

"Penny was telling me about how she has a friend here that will help me pick out Guinea Pigs. She gave me some tips and stuff."

"Yeah." She agreed. "And if they ever get sick, I will be happy to assist to the best of my ability." The three of them talked for about ten more minutes when Sam told Dean that they should return to their mates. 

*

Nothing, concerning the angels, happened on Day Five or Six. Sam and Dean agreed to pick up their animals on the afternoon of day seven. Dean had chosen his six guinea pigs on day six.

Day seven rolled around and both of the Winchesters left at the same time to pick up their new pets. 

Dean was given a simple basket to hold the guinea pigs in. He payed for them, thanked the breeder, then left. He returned to the bunker and put the guinea pigs in the 'Pig Room' as he began to call it. They crawled out slowly. The biggest one first. He laughed when they started to make their little noises. 

Cas was going to love this.

*

Sam picked up the spotted puppy. He was mostly white, but he had a fair amount of spots on him. One of his ears was completely black while the other was almost all white, except for a heart shaped spot in the middle of his ear. Sam payed for the puppy and wrapped him in a golden ribbon. He then put the puppy in a large box with a bow on it. He punched some air holes on the sides so that it could breath...

That would be unfortunate. But Sam would never kill a puppy. He was not the De-vil woman. 

Sam let the puppy pee one last time before he used his key to get to the apartment. 

The human brothers walked to their mates. 

"Dean?" Cas whispered when Dean stroked the midnight wings. 

"Hey Sammy." Gabriel grinned sleepily when Sam kissed his head lightly. 

"Time to get up." Sam said.

"Yeah. Your week is up." Dean agreed. The angels sat up and they each grabbed the necklace with care. They both smiled to their humans when they popped the cap open. The Grace flared out of the cap. It should have gone straight to the angels, but it circled the Winchesters once before it went back to the right angel.

Their wings flared slightly, but when the light left, so did the wings. Dean leaned forward and captured Cas's lips. Cas whined for more, but Dean pulled away with a smile.

"Got something for you, Cas." Cas tilted his head, what was Dean talking about. It didn't look like he was talking about sex.

"Not here, Dean-o. I did miss my time with Sammy, but you half to wait." Gabriel said as he got off the bed.

"Not what he was talking about, Gabriel." Sam chastised. "We each did something for you while you were recovering."

Cas and Gabriel shared looks of confusion. Sam smirked at Dean and said,

"Take Cas home, Dean. We can see tomorrow. And you can see ours tomorrow." Dean returned the smirk and dragged Cas to the closet door. Sam could here the questions coming off from Cas.

Sam smiled and took Gabriel's hand when the door closed. Gabriel was grinning like an idiot.

"Did you get me a puppy?" He asked in a childish tone. Sam didn't look at Gabriel just kept grinning. He brought the angel into the living room and pushed the angel down.

"You have to promise not to cheat." Sam said in a serious tone but with a smile. _What is Sammy doing?_ Thought Gabriel. He nodded. "Close your eyes." Gabriel complied, eager to see what Sammy had gotten him. 

He felt Sam's presence leave the room, he wanted to open his eyes and see, but he agreed. He felt Sam return a few moments later. He was told to open his eyes. He did and saw a beaming Sam Winchester and a large red box. Sam nodded to the box.

With care, Gabriel reached for the bow and pulled it. He placed the bow on the couch and gently removed the box's lid.

He brought his hands to his mouth as he saw the little puppy inside the box. It squirmed inside the box, begging to be lifted.

"Sammy." He whispered in awe as he picked up the Dalmatian puppy with the gold bow. Gabriel could feel the tears begin to slide down his cheeks. But the puppy was there to kiss the tears away.

"When I had your Grace, I could tell that you wanted a Dalmatian puppy. You give me so much Gabriel. This is the least that I could do for you." Sam smiled. Gabriel was over come with joy. He reached for his mate and gave him a deep kiss. But then a thought came.

"Max-"

"Max approved. I talked to Penny and she told me to let him help choose the puppy. Max is ready to come home in two days. He seemed very happy with Penny." Sam smiled as he kissed Gabriel again. 

"What is his name?" Gabriel asked petting the heart spot on the Dalmatians ear. 

"I wanted you to name him, but you should know, I picked him because he pounced on Max. Then charged him, if that helps." The puppy nipped at Sam's hand. Gabriel thought for a moment and then announced,

"Trickster." Sam smiled and looked at the puppy. 

"Hello Trickster." Gabriel laughed and snapped his finger. The golden bow transformed itself into a golden collar. There was a dog tag with Enochian on one side, claiming Trickster as the Archangels, and on the other side was the name, 'Trickster.'

*

"You did not have to get me anything, Dean." Cas said as he walked into the bunker. 

"I know. But I did." Dean spun Cas around and looked into the oceans in Cas's eyes. "When you love someone, you do things because you can. Because you want to see that person smile as often as possible. I did what I did because I love you, Cas." Dean locked his lips with the angel. He could feel Cas beginning to get rougher. Dean pulled away with a smirk. "Right now I want you to enjoy this." Dean stepped behind the angel and placed his hands over his eyes.

"No angelic cheating." Dean put as he began to slowly walk forward. 

Dean lead them to the Pig Room and opened the door slowly. 

The first thing that Cas heard was squeaking. He then heard the door shut behind him and then,

"Slowly sit down Cas." Confusion laced through Cas, but he obeyed and sat down. Dean then removed his hands. 

Cas gasped when he saw six guinea pigs in one of the bunker rooms. The walls were a teal blue and there was no possible way that any guinea pig could be harmed in here. A guinea pig squeaked and waddled over to Cas. 

"Dean..."

"I know that you wanted some. Your Grace, when I had it. It made me feel things that you wanted. I thought of bees and why things were like the way the were. But I mostly thought about Guinea Pigs and how much I wanted them. Sam thought that it was your desires coming from the Grace." Cas picked up an tan, white and black guinea pig. She squeaked happily in his hands. 

"Thank you Dean." Cas whispered. "Are they named?"

"No. I wanted you to name them. I got them for you." Dean looked at the one in his hand and deemed her,

"Liz." Liz looked at the angel and then shot off to the food jar. Dean carefully picked up a solid tan pig. This one was a boy. 

"Stephan." Dean pet Stephan from head to butt. Stephan stayed there and then Cas placed him on the mats. Cas observed one guinea pig tan, white and tan, terrorizing Liz. Liz squeaked in alarm. Cas was going to save Liz but a very small guinea pig with a white body and a black butt ran over and bit the largest one. Cas smiled and said to Dean,

"The big one is Goliath. And the one that saved Liz is David." Dean smiled, kissed Cas and asked,

"What about the other two?" 

The two nameless guinea pigs were both girls, about the same size. One of them was white bodied with a brown spot on her back and the other was a dark brown body with a white spot. 

"The one with the white spot is Jane and the other is Chloe."

Dean nodded in agreement of the names and kissed the angel. 

"Did you do this all yourself?"

"Yes. I found the mats about a week ago. The breeder said that they like a lot of running space, so I got a really big cage for them to run in all day and night, but I thought, 'what the hell' why not the whole room?"

"It's perfect."

*

God watched with a smile as Dean and Sam Winchester got things ready for their mates as they slept. The amulets would have never worked, even with Vulcan's power. God gave him the inspiration to make it right. He watched as Sam and Dean went through the week, never removing the Grace amulets. 

When the angels were going to get the Grace back, God willed it to encircle the Winchesters first. His plan was working wonderfully. 


End file.
